The application requests funds for the purchase of a computer graphics system to be used primarily by those research groups in the Department of Chemistry and Biochemistry whose research interests are in the areas of mechanistic enzymology and protein structure and function. The configuration would include both calligraphic and raster displays and a host computer to perform many of the calculations associated with modeling such as energy minimization, electron density map formation and fitting, structures refinement, etc. The system will be used for both small and macromolecular modeling and would include the program packages of FRODO, MIDAS, AMBER, CHEMGRAF and MM2/MMP2. The system will be available for use by other research groups in the department and the general University community.